De lo virtual a lo real
by Karinits-san
Summary: Conocer a una pareja o a un amigo en un chat, es algo muy normal, pero perder la cabeza por el chico con el que chateas a diario, no lo es tanto. Temari no puede sacarse de la cabeza a su amigo del chat, ya que éste no sólo la ha incitado a chatear, sino que también la ha llevado a practicar otras cosas con la webcam. Créditos al creador de la imagen. THREE-SHOT SHIKATEMA AU.
1. Una cita concertada

**Hola guapas y guapos, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy les traigo un nuevo Three-Shot, historia basada en un pequeño relato anónimo llamado "Noche salvaje", el cual leía hace varios años atrás (historia no relacionada con fanfics). Una narración de no más de quinientas palabras que, en su tiempo, me encantó. Trabajé la idea principal del relato, por lo que agregué cosas nuevas, cambié otras, argumenté algunas ideas, cambié el estilo de narración y vocabulario, y cambié el final, convirtiéndolo en una Comedia Shikatema. En resumen, mi nuevo fic es una adaptación, espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **Todos los créditos de la idea principal, le corresponden a su autor(a) anónimo(a).**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar :D**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a las todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: ANABELLITA N, MarFer Hatake, Yi Jie-san y Roronoa Saki. Chicas, muchas gracias por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **Un saludo especial para Mel-Nara Hatake, que apenas leyó mi actualización de "Sin arrepentimientos", me envió un PM. Fue uno de los comentarios más rápidos y divertidos que he recibido últimamente en Fanfiction.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es una adaptación, y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **De lo virtual a lo real**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1.- Una cita concertada.**

 **.**

Hoy estaba muy ansiosa, no sé cómo pude mantenerme tranquila en la oficina hasta la cinco de la tarde, sin embargo, lo conseguí. La razón de mi nerviosismo: hoy iba a conocer en persona, al hombre que hace tres meses me hacía suspirar, entre otra cosa más.

Lo conocí en uno de esos chats para conocer pareja o gente nueva, algo que jamás hubiese hecho en otra etapa de mi vida, pero por circunstancias de ésta misma, había terminado sumergida en uno de éstos. Hacía como dos meses que había terminado con mi novio de casi siete años, lo significaba mucho tiempo fuera de las pistas, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a recuperar el tiempo perdido, como también, quería disfrutar al máximo de mi soltería.

En el tercer día que me conecté en el chat, luego de haber repasado varios perfiles, y haber conversado con uno que otro personaje, di con él. Su foto era interesante, proyectaba una imagen atractiva e intrigante. En resumen, era el hombre perfecto para saciar cierta necesidad fisiológica. Así que decidí hablarle.

Tuve suerte y me respondió, comenzando de esta forma a conocernos. Lo primero que hizo fue confirmar su nombre y su edad, ya que según él, no quería engañar a nadie. Estuve de acuerdo con él, así que confirmé mi nombre y rectifiqué mi edad, veintinueve, ya que en mi perfil me había puesto dos años menos. En resumen, era tres años mayor que él.

Así fue como entablamos una conversación. Hablamos sobre nuestras profesiones, sobre los intereses y gustos que teníamos, e hicimos una breve descripción de nuestras personalidades, tema que dio para conversar mucho más. Entre charla y charla, nos dimos cuenta que vivíamos en ciudades distintas, sin embargo, no fue algo que nos impidiera seguir chateando.

De esta forma, pasamos varios días compartiendo conversaciones, las cuales, poco a poco, comenzaron a tornarse más pecaminosas. Esto, de cierto modo, a mí me fascinó, ya que yo no había llegado al chat con intenciones muy santas.

Cada noche, luego de llegar de la oficina, y haber preparado mis cosas para el siguiente día, me conectaba para chatear con él. Todavía tengo en mi mente, la primera vez que disfruté viendo cómo se masturbaba, gracias a la webcam.

— _Bendita cámara, gracias a ella, terminé teniendo sexo virtual._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

Estaba sentado en una silla de escritorio frente a la cámara, y sin camisa. Pude apreciar todo su torso bien definido.

Me encantó.

Comenzó a susurrar cochinadas, mientras deslizó su mano derecha desde su torso hasta introducirla bajo la tela de su ropa interior, la cual pude observar bastante bien, ya que tenía el pantalón desabrochado.

Abrí mis ojos de forma exorbitante, y por inercia, me mordí el labio inferior.

Empezó a agitar rápidamente su miembro bajo la tela que la cubría, y yo no me pude aguantar, le pedí que se quitara todas las prendas, para así poder observar.

Me sonrió con picardía, y accedió, quedando tal como Kamisama lo había echado al mundo. Se volvió a acomodar sobre la silla, y reanudó la masturbación.

Con semejante espectáculo a la vista, no pude evitar mojarme. Estaba extasiada, por lo que no dudé ni un segundo en sacarme el vestido, la braga y el sujetador.

El éxtasis que comencé a sentir, al ver como seguía dándose placer, me hizo rápidamente perder el juicio. Empecé a sobajearme los senos sentada sobre la silla; luego de varios segundos en esa excitante labor, deslicé mi mano derecha hasta alcanzar mi intimidad. Froté los dedos sobre mi clítoris por un momento, para luego introducir dos de éstos por mi cavidad.

A medida que me masturbaba, pude ver cómo su esencia se derramaba.

Gemí, al ver cuándo alcanzó el clímax, mientras yo continué masturbándome hasta alcanzar mi orgasmo.

 **Fin del flashback.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todas las noches, sucesos como el remembrado se repetían. Esto de alguna forma comenzó a repercutir en mi vida. Mis amigas comenzaron a molestarme, ya que últimamente estaba muy distraída.

— _Si supieran en qué divagaba mi mente, de seguro, se morirían._

Mi jefe también se percató de aquello, llamándome más de dos veces la atención. Menos mal que no se enojó conmigo, ya que pensó que estaba algo estresada, debido a la constante presión con la que trabajaba.

— _Si supiera en qué divagaba mi mente, de seguro, me hubiese despedido._

La verdad es que no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza, pensaba en él y me excitaba, era algo que no podía evitar. Para saciar mi calentura, tenía que encerrarme en el baño, de donde estuviera, y así con mis dedos, calmar mis pasiones. Soñaba con el día en que él me acariciara de verdad, el día que él me tomara de forma real.

Hasta que por fin llegó ese bendito día.

Después de tres meses de charlas, y de sexo virtual, decidimos conocernos en persona. Hoy, viernes, tomaría un vuelo directo a Suna para pasar el fin de semana, acá. Quedamos en juntarnos a los ocho en punto en un exclusivo restaurant.

Faltaba una hora para nuestro encuentro, y yo era manojo de nervios. Mientras me secaba el cabello, repasaba en mi mente cómo había evolucionado nuestra «amistad», y no pude evitar sentirme avergonzada por aquello. Menos mal que a los pocos segundos, recapacité, y me puse a reír de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Abrí mi armario, y saqué uno de mis mejores vestidos. Me lo puse rápidamente, para luego, colocarme unos zapatos de taco fino. Terminé de acicalarme, y salí rumbo a mi destino.

Al ingresar al restaurant, pregunté por la mesa reservada a nombre de Shikamaru Nara, el metre me dijo que me estaba esperando, y amablemente me indicó el camino.

Avancé hacia el sector que me indicaron, y él al darse cuenta de que había llegado, se puso de pie.

Lo escaneé rápidamente de arriba abajo, y enseguida, le sonreí. No podía negar que estaba muy lindo, parecía modelo sacado de revista, sin embargo, me faltaba esa mirada de hombre salvaje que estaba acostumbrada a ver.

Me regañé mentalmente por las tonteras que estaba pensando, y me detuve enfrente de él.

Él fue el primero en romper el hielo.

—Hola Temari, un gusto de conocerte en persona —me sonrió de medio lado, y lentamente se acercó a mí para besar mi mejilla.

Yo, al mismo tiempo, besé la suya.

—Hola Shikamaru, el gusto es mío —le respondí algo nerviosa, aunque traté de disimularlo.

Me invitó a tomar asiento, y yo enseguida, accedí. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro, no pudimos evitar sonreír.

Poco a poco, la conversación fluyó entre nosotros. Las risas aparecieron con espontaneidad, mientras disfrutábamos la cena, lo que nos hizo sentir más a gusto.

Mi nerviosismo se esfumó.

Estábamos charlando amenamente cuando, de repente, su tenedor de postre cayó al piso. Inclinó su cuerpo para recogerlo, pero en vez de hacerlo, acarició con su mano, una de mis rodillas.

Di un respingo, y los nervios volvieron enseguida. No supe cómo reaccionar, así que opté por lo más fácil.

—Permiso, voy al baño —rápidamente me puse de pie, y me dirigí a éste.

Una vez adentro, me mojé la cara. Necesitaba refrescarme, y disminuir el rubor de mi rostro, ya que un extraño calor comenzó a inundar mi cuerpo.

De un momento a otro, la puerta se abrió. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la entrada, y me di cuenta que era él. Su mirada salvaje se clavó en la mía.

Mis pulsaciones se aceleraron, presintiendo lo que se venía a continuación.

Olvidándose de todo a su alrededor, Shikamaru se abalanzó sobre mí. Me besó con pasión y desenfreno, apegándome exquisitamente a su cuerpo. Pude sentir su abultado miembro a través de la tela de su pantalón, lo cual inmediatamente, me hizo gemir sobre su boca.

—Aaaahg —gemí con ansiedad. Era real y no virtual, estaba más que feliz.

Con prontitud, sus dedos bajaron el cierre de mi vestido, para luego deslizar la tela que cubría mis hombros. Moví mis brazos para que la tela cediera, logrando que la prenda cayera al piso.

Sentí cómo sus dedos rápidamente jalaron mi pequeña braga hacia abajo, y en un dos por tres, me sentó sobre el mueble del lavabo, sacándome, por último, el sostén. Mientras él comenzó a deslizar su lengua por cada rincón de mi cuerpo, yo aproveché de sacarle hábilmente su saco, y desabotonar su camisa.

Le desarmé la coleta.

Mis manos se deslizaron hasta su cinturón, desabrochándolo rápidamente, y enseguida, continué con su pantalón. Una vez desabrochado, deslicé la tela hacia abajo, continuando con su ropa interior.

Al fin pude liberar su erección, y yo no pude evitar morderme el labio inferior.

Él acercó su prominente miembro a mi ardiente hendidura, y de una sola estocada me penetró hasta el fondo.

—Aaaahg, Shika —gemí aferrándome firme a su espalda. Estaba feliz, por fin lo tenía adentro de mí.

—Mujer, gime más bajo que nos pueden pillar —susurró extasiado, antes de morderme la clavícula.

Rápidamente, comenzó un frenético vaivén de caderas que me dejó obnubilada. Me embistió hasta el fondo, una y otra vez, de forma salvaje, lo que me hizo gemir extasiada.

—Ayyy, Kami —gemí en voz baja, era imposible quedarme callada. .

—Más bajo, mujer —musitó con lascivia, deslizando su boca a mis pechos —, terminarán descubriéndonos.

Contraje el rostro.

Todos sus movimientos, podía verlos a través del espejo que estaba en la pared del frente, aunque también podía ver la puerta, la cual, en cualquier momento podía ser abierta. Era un riesgo inminente, no cabía duda, sin embargo, era algo tan excitante, que valía la pena arriesgarse.

Sus salvajes arremetidas no tardaron en provocar una exquisita fricción en nuestros sexos. El éxtasis estaba en ascenso, al igual que nuestros gemidos y nuestros jadeos.

Aceleró bruscamente el ritmo de sus estocadas, incrementando notoriamente el éxtasis en mi interior. Sus penetraciones eran tan duras e intensas que mi cuerpo rápidamente colapsó.

—Aaahg, Kamisama —gemí en un susurro, cerrando fuerte mis ojos.

Mis paredes se contrajeron, aprisionando su erección. Él se tensó de golpe, derramándose en mi interior.

.

.

.

Una vez ya saciada la calentura, salimos de lo más normal del tocador. Había pocas personas en el sector donde estábamos cenando, por lo que nadie se percató de lo que había pasado en el baño.

.

.

.

Salimos del restaurant con ganas de más. Sin perder tiempo, nos subimos a mi auto, y nos marchamos a la brevedad.

—¿A dónde vamos? —espetó con entusiasmo, Shikamaru, apenas salimos del estacionamiento —, ¿a tu apartamento o al hotel donde me estoy quedando?

—A mi apartamento, ya que está mucho más equipado —acoté con convicción, sin despegar la vista del asfalto—, pero primero pasaremos a buscar tus cosas al hotel. Supongo que te quedarás conmigo hasta el domingo, ¿no?

Me miró con detenimiento.

—¿Tengo otra alternativa? —inquirió curioso.

—No —respondí seriamente, virando hacia la derecha.

—Acabo de comprobar que más que una mujer autoritaria, eres una mujer problemática —espetó con parsimonia, sonriendo al final.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el frente.

—¿Algún problema con eso? —inquirí con curiosidad, mirándolo de reojo.

—No, mujer, ninguno —acotó sereno, volteando su rostro hacia mí—. Definitivamente, me quedaré en tu apartamento.

Disminuí la velocidad, y me detuve en el semáforo.

—¡Vaya!, al fin encontré a un hombre que no le gusta discutir —espeté con sorna, sonriendo al final.

Giré mi rostro para esperar su respuesta.

—No es que me guste o no, discutir, mujer, lo que pasa es que sé cuándo hay que hacerlo —me respondió con serenidad —; y créeme que hoy, ni el resto del fin de semana, tenemos tiempo para hacerlo.

Me sonrió con picardía, deslizando su mano por mi muslo, hasta llegar a mi entrepierna.

Enseguida, entendí su indirecta.

No le dije nada más, así que apenas el semáforo cambio a verde, aceleré la marcha. Al parecer, este fin semana, con suerte íbamos a tener tiempo para conversar.

 **.**

CONTINUARÁ...

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor (yo los amo).**

 **Más rato responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré.**

 **Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

 **Que tengan una linda semana.**

 **Les mando un gran abrazo. Saludos.**


	2. Una cita concertada (versión dos)

**Hola guapos y guapas, gracias por entrar aquí, a petición de mis pervertidas lectoras de fanfiction, hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo del ahora Three-Shot "De lo virtual a lo real". Es un POV Shikamaru, la misma historia, pero contada de su punto de vista, espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **Roronoa Saki, tomé tu sugerencia del POV Shikamaru como segundo capítulo, creo que es muy interesante la historia desde su perspectiva, eso sí, me salió más largo que el primer capítulo jajajaj. Espero que te guste.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar :D**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a las todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: camidog, Lirio-Shikatema, MarFer Hatake, Mel-Nara de Hatake, Yi Jie-san, Roronoa Saki, ANABELITA N y Coeli Nara (me alegra mucho que reaparecieras). Muchas gracias por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **Un saludo especial para Katthy Kawaiii, quien estas últimas semanas ha marcado varias de mis historias como favoritas. Gracias linda, te mando un abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es una adaptación, y la publico sin ánimos de lucro. Créditos al creador de la idea original.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **De lo virtual a lo real**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2.- Una cita concertada (versión dos)**

 **.**

 **POV Shikamaru.**

No soy de las personas que les gusta mucho chatear, pero heme aquí. Hace como tres meses que llegué a este mundo, al cual ingresé por mera casualidad. Un amigo me comentó que en este tipo de sitios podría a encontrar a alguien con quien entablar una amistad o algo más serio. La verdad es que llevaba más de seis meses sin pareja, cosa que a mí no me molestaba, pero al parecer a mis amigos, sí, ya que yo últimamente no encajaba mucho en sus salidas, debido a que la mayoría de nuestras juntas eran en pareja, y yo era el que siempre estaba sobrando. Como típicos amigos, trataron de presentarme a más de una chica, pero definitivamente los gustos de ellos y los míos eran muy distintos, así que luego de varios intentos, sin buenos resultados, dejaron de insistir.

— _Menos mal, esas citas a ciegas eran muy problemáticas._

El quinto día que ingresé al chat, la conocí. Ella fue la que primero me habló, y yo como el hombre educado que soy, le respondí. Me pareció una persona agradable al primer cruce de palabras, aunque no podía negar que era muy bonita. De su foto de perfil, podía detallar todos los rasgos de su delicado rostro, destacando en especial, sus bellos ojos.

Como me encantó a primera vista, quise mostrarme lo más verdadero posible, así que una de las primeras cosas que hice, fue confirmar mi nombre, foto de perfil y edad. Lo hice con el fin de entablar una relación de amistad verdadera, ya que después, no quería llevarme la sorpresa de que esa persona era ficticia.

Ella me confirmó su nombre enseguida, y luego, subió un par de fotos con el fin de verificar la autenticidad de la imagen de su perfil, sin embargo, de su edad, no me dijo nada.

Obviamente, la edad que decía en su perfil no era la correcta.

Soy consciente de que es de mala educación preguntarle la edad a una mujer, pero en este caso lo hice, no podía tener una diferencia tan abismante conmigo, en la foto de perfil, más las otras dos que me enseñó se veía como de mi edad.

Me respondió que tenía veintisiempre, aunque después mandarme varios emojis riendo, me confirmó que tenía veintinueve. Me explicó que había cambiado su edad, sólo porque pensó que podía atraer más gente, aunque tenía claro que más temprano que tarde, tendría que decir su verdadera edad.

Le di las gracias por su honestidad, y seguimos chateamos. La verdad es que su edad no me complicaba en absoluto, era un simple detalle que no tendría por qué influir en nuestra incipiente amistad.

Me comentó que había estudiado administración de empresas, y que trabajaba en la empresa de un amigo de sus padres. Yo le conté que había estudiado finanzas, y que trabajaba junto a mi padre en la empresa de la familia. Y así fue como siguió nuestra charla, hablamos de nuestros gustos e intereses, de nuestras personalidades, y de cómo era nuestro día a día. Ahí fue cuando nos percatamos que vivíamos en ciudades diferentes, aunque para mí sólo fue un detalle más.

— _Si alguna vez quisiera conocerla, tendría que sólo tomar un vuelo._

Así fue como nuestras conversaciones cada vez hicieron más recurrentes. Todas las noches chateábamos sobre cómo había estado nuestro día, o sobre una que otra anécdota, que había ocurrido a nuestro alrededor. Todo fluía entre nosotros, hasta que un día, sin querer, tergiversé sus palabras, y toda esa linda y sana amistad que habíamos forjado, se disipó en el espacio.

No es que nuestra amistad se haya acabado, por supuesto que no, sólo que nuestra amistad mutó en un sentido más perverso.

Me explico.

Cuando me di cuenta que malinterpreté sus palabras, me disculpé inmediatamente con ella, no quería que un mal entendido arruinara nuestra amistad, sin embargo, ella pasó por alto mis disculpas, y de cierto modo, me siguió el juego.

— _Mmmm, una mujer con mente pecaminosa es sinónimo de una mujer caliente —_ sonreí como si hubieses hecho uno de los mayores descubrimientos de la época, e instintivamente le respondí, dando inicio así a un especie de chat erótico, el cual, tanto a ella como a mí, nos acomodó gratamente.

Chatear con ella se tornó en todo un vicio. Más que en interiorizarme de cómo estuvo su día, me interesaba lo que venía a continuación. Esas conversaciones subidas de tono que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación.

Siempre comenzaba preguntándole como estaba vestida, para luego insinuarle de forma lasciva, como iba a desvestirla. Le detallaba todo lo que quería hacerle con mi boca y mis manos, y lo mucho que deseaba sentirla.

La muy descarada no se quedaba atrás, y siempre me respondía una que otra cosa de forma libidinosa. Cada palabra que escribía me calentaba, e inmediatamente me endurecía.

— _Lástima que vivía tan lejos._

Fue así como un día cualquiera, le dije que encendiera su webcam, porque quería darle una sorpresa.

— _Tamaña sorpresa que le di, me masturbé enfrente del lente para que ella me viera._

Sonreí como idiota con sólo recordarlo.

.

 **Flashback**

Estaba sentando enfrente de la webcam, semi desnudo. Sabía muy bien que tenía toda su atención, debido a la expresión de su mirada. No quise que esperara más, así que comencé a susurrarle en un tono erótico todas las cosas que, de seguro, ella deseaba oír.

—Sabes mujer, como has sido una buena chica, te quería hacer un pequeño presente —susurré con lascivia, mirando hacia el lente, e introduje mi mano derecha por debajo del elástico de mi ropa interior. Ese simple movimiento hizo que ella abriera los ojos de forma exorbitante, e inmediatamente, se mordiera el labio inferior.

Me encantó.

Se veía tan hermosa en modo lujurioso, que me instó enseguida a continuar con mi performance.

—Te gustaría ayudarme con esto, ¿cierto? —tomé mi erección con la mano, comenzando rápidamente a agitarla —, pero lamentablemente estás muy lejos.

Su rostro era un poema… un poema cargado de deseo y perversión.

Me lamí los labios a ver el éxtasis reflejado en sus ojos, acelerando con prontitud, los movimientos de mi mano.

Cerré los ojos por el placer que me autoprovocaba, y por inercia, contraje el rostro.

—Ayyy mujer, como me gustaría que me corrieras la paja con la…

—¡Necesito que te saques la ropa!, ¡se supone que es mi regalo!, necesito ver … necesito ver cómo te estás masturbando! —me exigió ansiosa, la muy libidinosa. Aunque me gustó que me lo pidiera, ya que pude comprobar que era igual de caliente que yo.

Le sonreí con picardía, e inmediatamente le obedecí.

Sin pudor me desvestí, y quedé como Kamisama me trajo al mundo. Volví a tomar asiento, y continué brindándole su regalo.

Jamás le había hecho tamaña performance a nadie, pero ella me instaba a mostrarle mi lado más lascivo, me incitaba a enseñarle mi lado pervertido. Sin embargo, no aguantó mucho como espectadora, ya que al cabo de unos segundos, comenzó a sacarse la ropa.

Sonreí triunfante.

Mi estratagema había surtido efecto, había logrado calentarla, y estaba próximo a recibir mi premio.

Fijé mi mirada lujuriosa en la pantalla, a su vez que me relamía la boca. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto, no cabía duda, el cual incitaba a que lo profanaran de las formas más perversas, pero para mi desgracia, yo no podía hacerlo, ya que la condenada vivía bastante lejos.

Incrementé el movimiento de mi mano, brindándome más placer, lo que hizo que por inercia apretara fuerte los dientes.

Seguí mirando la pantalla.

Ella comenzó a acariciarse los senos, una y otra vez. Éstos eran tan redondos y turgentes a la vista, que me daban unas ganas inmensas de morderlos.

Ese deleite visual me calentó, así que agité con más rapidez mi miembro.

Luego de varios segundos observando cómo se los sobajeaba, deslizó su mano derecha sobre su vientre plano, continuando su recorrido hasta alcanzar su femineidad.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

Rápidamente, ella comenzó a frotar sus dedos sobre su botón rosado, el cual de sólo imaginármelo erecto, me hizo jadear.

¡Por Kami!, tenía tan duro mi falo, que de un momento a otro, éste iba a estallar.

Luego de sobajear su intimidad repetidas veces, introdujo dos de sus dedos por su sinuosa cavidad.

Se veía tan extasiada mientras que se masturbaba, que hizo que rápidamente mi cuerpo colapsara, alcanzando a los pocos segundos, el tan ansiado clímax.

Gemí y derramé mi semen sobre el piso.

Ella también gimió al ver que había acabado, sin embargo, continuó brindándose placer hasta que al fin alcanzó su orgasmo.

 **Fin de flasblack.**

.

Esa fue la primera de muchas sesiones de sexo virtual que hemos tenido. Era tan excitante disfrutar esas pecaminosas sesiones, que tan pronto comenzaron, me volví adicto. Esta adicción, de cierto modo, afectó mi vida social en Konoha. Ya no me juntaba con mis amigos, prácticamente, ya ni les hablaba. Al principio ellos se extrañaron por mi comportamiento, pero cuando les comenté el por qué prefería estar en mi apartamento durante mi tiempo libre, entendieron mi situación. Estaban felices por mí, ya que decían que por fin había conocido a alguien que acaparara toda mi atención.

— _Si supieran el por qué ella acaparaba mi atención, de seguro me hubiesen tachado de pervertido._

Mi trabajo no se vio afectado con mi nuevo vicio, aunque para mi padre no pasó desapercibido. Según él, había algo que me motiva a ejecutar mis tareas y obligaciones de forma más rápida, lo que se reflejaba en que no me quedaba ni un minuto más después del horario de salida.

— _Si supiera el por qué me tenía que ir tan rápido del trabajo, de seguro me hubiese tratado de degenerado._

La verdad es que no podía estar sin verla, estaba enviciado con ella. Necesitaba observarla a través de la pantalla, aun cuando no estuviera haciéndome ninguna perfomance pecaminosa. Aunque no podía negar que sus stripteases, me calentaban una enormidad, pero ver su rostro sonriente a diario, me llenaba mucho más.

No lo pensé más y le propuse que nos conociéramos. Ella aceptó sin dudar, y quedamos en juntarnos este viernes, a los ocho de tarde en exclusivo restaurant de su ciudad.

Estaba más que feliz, por fin después de tres meses de charlas, y de sexo virtual, la iba a conocer en persona. Lo único que me faltaba para cumplir mi sueño era comprar los pasajes aéreos y reservar un hotel, cosa que en un par de minutos, concreté.

.

.

.

Llevaba sentado casi diez minutos dentro del restaurant, cuando la vi ingresar al sector donde estaba ubicado.

Se veía preciosa, lucía un vestido negro a medio muslo que le quedaba perfecto. Rápidamente me puse de pie, y caminé a su encuentro.

Fijé mi vista en su delicado rostro; sus ojos eran realmente hermosos, tal como se veía en la pantalla, aunque le faltaba ese toque pecaminoso que rápidamente me extasiaba.

Me regañé mentalmente por estupidez que estaba pensado, y me detuve enfrente de ella.

Inmediatamente, rompí el hielo.

—Hola Temari, un gusto de conocerte en persona —le sonreí de medio lado, y lentamente me incliné hacia ella para besar su mejilla.

Ella al mismo tiempo besó la mía.

—Hola Shikamaru, el gusto es mío —me respondió con un deje de nerviosismo.

La invité a tomar asiento, y ella, enseguida aceptó. Quedamos sentados uno enfrente del otro, y una sonrisa se nos escapó.

Volví a dirigirle la palabra.

—Sé que estás algo nerviosa, pero supongo que es normal, no todos los días te juntas con alguien que conoces en un chat —espeté con empatía, tratando que ella entrara en confianza.

—¿Y tú no lo estás? —inquirió mirándome fijamente.

—Pues sí, pero creo que se me nota menos que a ti —acoté sonriéndole nuevamente —, pero tranquila, mujer, que no muerdo.

Ella sonrió ante mi comentario, y poco a poco, su cuerpo se relajó. El ambiente se hizo más ameno, y gradualmente, la conversación fluyó.

Disfrutamos la cena entre risas, recordado una que otra anécdota de nuestras vidas. Nos sentíamos más en confianza, tal como en el chat, sin embargo, había un tema importante que no sabía cómo abordar.

Nuestras sesiones de sexo virtual.

Era imposible no pensar en eso, si la tenía a menos de un metro de mí.

Enseguida nos sirvieron el postre, el cual de inmediato, ella comenzó a degustar. La verdad es que yo no tenía ganas de comerlo, porque otra cosa quería saborear.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

Reanudé la charla como si nada, y sin que ella me viera, dejé caer mi tenedor al piso. Incliné mi cuerpo hacia éste, pero en vez de recogerlo, coloqué mi mano sobre una de sus rodillas, y sutilmente se la acaricié.

La miré de reojo.

Ella inmediatamente dio un respingo, y su nerviosismo se le reflejó en el rostro.

—Permiso, voy al baño —espetó al momento que me enderecé. Rápidamente se puso de pie, y se dirigió al tocador.

Mientras la vi alejarse, no pude evitar sonreír.

— _Ya te tengo —me dije mentalmente, saboreándome la boca._

Dejé pasar minuto y medio, y partí detrás de ella. Me detuve enfrente del baño de mujeres, y enseguida, abrí la puerta.

Temari miró hacia la entrada, percatándose que era yo. Clavé mi mirada lujuriosa sobre sus bellos ojos, los cuales reflejaban una mezcla entre nerviosismo y excitación.

Me importó un rábano en donde estábamos, y arremetí contra su boca. La besé con pasión y desenfreno, apegándola exquisitamente a mi cuerpo. Ella respondió mis besos con el mismo fervor, aferrándose aún más a mí.

Empujé mi erección sobre la tela que cubría su sexo, lo que inmediatamente la hizo gemir.

—Aaaahg —chilló sobre mis labios, cosa que me hizo muy feliz. Por fin era yo el causante de sus gemidos, por fin sería yo el que la haría sucumbir.

Sin perder tiempo, guié mis dedos hacia el cierre de su vestido, y rápidamente, se lo bajé. Deslicé la tela que cubría sus hombros, por sus brazos, y ella al percatarse de mi objetivo, dejó de abrazarme, para que el vestido resbalara y cayera al piso.

Al verla sólo con ropa interior, mi libido aumento de golpe.

Era el postre perfecto que tenía que degustar, luego de haber cenado tan rico en este restaurant.

Me saboreé la boca.

Mis dedos rápidamente jalaron hacia abajo su pequeña braga, y en un santiamén, la alcé por glúteos y la senté sobre el mueble del lavamanos. Enseguida, desabroché la prenda que cubría sus senos, y la tiré al piso.

Me abalancé sobre su cuerpo con lujuria.

Comencé a degustar con mi boca y lengua cada rincón de su exquisito cuerpo, a su vez que, ella aprovechó de sacarme rápidamente el saco, y desabotonarme la camisa.

Me soltó el cabello.

Siguió con mi cinturón, para luego continuar con el pantalón. Una vez que deslizó éste hacia abajo, prosiguió con mi ropa interior.

Dejó mi hombría expuesta, y ella se mordió el labio inferior. Vi el deseo reflejado en sus bellos ojos, lo que rápidamente me excitó.

Ubiqué mi erección en la entrada de su hinchada hendidura, y de un sólo golpe, me hundí en ella.

—Aaaahg, Shika —gimió extasiada al sentir que nos habíamos acoplado a la perfección.

No pude evitar sonreír. El placer que le estaba brindando era real, ya nada era virtual, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos recordé que no estábamos follando en el mejor lugar.

—Mujer, gime más bajo que nos pueden pillar —susurré extasiado, mordiéndole a continuación su clavícula.

Comencé un frenético movimiento de caderas que rápidamente la dejó obnubilada. Entraba y salía de su interior con arrebato, cosa que la hizo gemir de inmediato.

—Ayyy, Kami —chilló nuevamente, aunque esta vez en un tono más bajo. Sin embargo, su gemido todavía era bastante audible.

—Más bajo, mujer —musité con la respiración entrecortada, dirigiendo mi boca hacia sus senos —, terminarán descubriéndonos.

Continué embistiéndola, una y otra veces de forma desaforada. Sentía una sensación tan deliciosa cada vez que me deslizaba por sus paredes húmedas, que mi deseo de seguir follándola, rápidamente se incrementaban.

Sabía muy bien que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, estaba follando en el baño de un restaurant, y en el caso que nos descubrieran, nos llevarían presos por inmoralidad. Sin embargo, a esta altura de la noche, que más daba, tenía que saciar la calentura que tenía acumulada hace ya casi tres meses, aunque sabía que con este polvo no me sería suficiente, pero como aperitivo, para comenzar la noche, no estaba nada mal.

Apreté fuerte los dientes, y aumenté la velocidad.

Mis salvajes arremetidas no tardaron en provocar una exquisita fricción en nuestros sexos. El éxtasis en ambos iba en aumento, al igual que nuestros gemidos y nuestros jadeos.

Nuevamente incrementé el ritmo de mis estocadas, aumentando notoriamente el éxtasis en mi interior. Continué penetrándola duramente, hasta que de repente su cuerpo se estremeció.

—Aaahg, Kamisama —susurró extasiada, cerrando fuerte los ojos.

Sus húmedas paredes se contrajeron alrededor de mi erección, quedé como aprisionado, lo que rápidamente me tensó. Inmediatamente, sentí una punzada en el bajo vientre, que hizo que me derramara en su interior.

—Ayyy, mujer.

.

.

.

Una vez saciada nuestra calentura, salimos como si nada del tocador. Disimuladamente nos dirigimos hacia nuestra mesa, nos sentamos, y luego miramos a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Al parecer nadie se percató? —espetó cautelosamente, fijando su mirada en la mía.

—Tranquila, mujer, aquí cada comensal vive su propio mundo —acoté como si follar en el baño fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Le sonreí de medio lado, y enseguida, proseguí.

—¿Te vas a comer el postre o pedimos la cuenta? —inquirí mirándola con atención.

Ella miró su platillo a medio terminar, y en seguida, alzó la mirada.

—El verdadero postre ya me lo comí —me sonrió con picardía, cosa que a mí me fascinó—, mejor pidamos la cuenta.

.

.

.

Salimos del estacionamiento con rumbo desconocido, aunque en realidad, el siguiente destino sólo tenía dos opciones.

—¿A dónde vamos?, ¿a tu apartamento o al hotel donde me estoy quedando? —espeté con entusiasmo, esperando una respuesta.

—A mi apartamento, ya que está mucho más equipado —acotó en un tono autoritario, sin despegar la vista del asfalto.

Iba a dar mi opinión, pero fui interrumpido.

—Pero primero pasaremos a buscar tus cosas al hotel. Supongo que te quedarás conmigo hasta el domingo, ¿no? —inquirió mirándome de reojo.

La miré fijamente, y tragué duro. Sin duda, esta mujer se parecía a mi madre, con una sola mirada me puso la piel de gallina.

—¿Tengo otra alternativa? —inquirí con curiosidad.

—No —respondió tajantemente, dejándome sin posibilidad de réplica.

Siguió conduciendo y viró a la derecha.

Suspiré.

—Acabo de comprobar que más que una mujer autoritaria, eres una mujer problemática —acoté con mi típica parsimonia, sonriéndole al final.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la avenida.

—¿Algún problema con eso? —me preguntó con curiosidad.

—No, mujer, ninguno —espeté en un tono cansino, girando mi rostro hacia ella—. Definitivamente, me quedaré en tu apartamento.

Disminuyó la velocidad, y se detuvo en la luz roja.

—¡Vaya!, al fin encontré a un hombre que no le gusta discutir —espetó sardónicamente con amplia sonrisa.

Giró su rostro hacia mí.

—No es que me guste o no, discutir, mujer, lo que pasa es que sé cuándo hay que hacerlo —le respondí sereno —; y créeme que hoy, ni el resto del fin de semana, tenemos tiempo para hacerlo.

Le sonreí de forma pecaminosa, colocando mi mano sobre su muslo, para luego deslizarla hasta su intimidad.

Se estremeció.

No me dijo nada más, así que apenas el semáforo cambio a verde, aceleró la marcha.

Volví a sonreír.

— _Al parecer, entendió mi indirecta._

 _._

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor (yo los amo).**

 **Más rato responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré.**

" **Lirio-Shikatema y Mel-Nara de Hatake, estoy trabajando en el segundo capítulo de "Lo que siempre nos unirá", quiero que ese capítulo sea mi próxima actualización".**

 **Ahora me despido, nos leemos en mi próxima actualización.**

 **Que tengan una linda semana.**

 **Les mando un gran abrazo. Saludos.**


	3. ¿Continuamos?

**Hola guapos y guapas, gracias por entrar aquí. Hoy les traigo el último capítulo de esta historia. Debo reconocer que me costó hacer el capítulo, ya que aunque sé que había que escribir un lemon, no era llegar y exponerlo, ya que había que darle un sentido al capítulo para poder responder a la pregunta de los lectores: "¿qué va a pasar con ellos a futuro?". Hice varios finales, y creo que éste es el más acorde, espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **BySaira (Wattpad), sé que dije que no me iba a volver a quedar dormida, y que publicaría ayer en la noche, pero volví a ocurrir jajajaja, lo bueno fue que alcancé a corregir casi todo, por eso estoy publicando temprano, desde mi trabajo :D**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar :D**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a las todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: Alexein-KLUK, Diana Nara, ANABELITA N, ByaHisaFan, MarFer Hatake, Coeli Nara y AnitaNara040922 . Muchas gracias por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es una adaptación, y la publico sin ánimos de lucro (la idea de este capítulo es de mi completa autoría). Créditos al creador de la idea original.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **De lo virtual a lo real**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3.- ¿Continuamos?**

 **.**

Luego de pasar al hotel por las cosas de Shikamaru, nos fuimos a mi apartamento. El trayecto se me hizo bastante corto, supongo que fue porque conduje a exceso de velocidad. La verdad es que las señaléticas de tránsito no me interesaron en absoluto; ya que el deseo por llegar pronto a mi apartamento a follar, pesaba más a la hora de cometer una que otra infracción de tránsito.

Me humedecí los labios.

A dos cuadras de mi hogar, disminuí la velocidad. Ingresé con prontitud al estacionamiento del edificio, y rápidamente aparqué. Apagué el motor del vehículo, y descendí.

Shikamaru, hizo lo mismo.

—Veo que te gusta la adrenalina —espetó con sorna, al momento de bajarse del automóvil. Cerró la puerta, y apoyó sus codos en la parte superior del carro.

Me sonrió con picardía

Inmediatamente, mi cuerpo se tensó.

— _¿Se estaría refiriendo a lo qué pasó en el restaurant? —me dije mentalmente_. La forma lasciva como me miró, me dio a entender que tenía toda la intención de abordarme nuevamente.

Un sofocante calor inundó mi cuerpo.

—¿Por qué… lo dices? —le respondí entre coqueta y nerviosa. Lo vi acercase lentamente hasta mí.

Mi ansiedad aumentó.

—Mujer, no respetaste ni siquiera el semáforo de la esquina —espetó en un tono seductor, que me erizó la piel.

Me ciñó bruscamente a su cuerpo, lo que hizo que mi cartera cayera al piso.

—Ahh… era eso —le contesté embobada. El aroma de su perfume me había hipnotizado por completo. Olía tan bien.

Alcé el rostro para observarlo.

—Seguramente, en lo único que pensabas cuando conducías, era en llegar a follar, ¿cierto? —me sonrió coqueto.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron.

— _¿En serio me estaba preguntando eso?—pensé para sí, manteniéndole la mirada—. ¿Tanto se me notaba? Al parecer tenía en la frente un cartel que decía: «No molestar, voy con urgencia a follar»_. _Aunque si lo analizaba bien, él sólo estaba siendo directo, tal como era en el chat._

No supe que responderle en un principio, pero callada no me iba a quedar. No iba a dejar que él siguiera dominando la situación, aunque no podía negar que su actitud descarada, me encantaba.

Mi semblante cambió.

—Tú mismo dijiste que no debíamos discutir, y que teníamos que aprovechar el tiempo —le susurré de forma seductora, mordiéndole a continuación el labio inferior. Una vez que le solté éste, le acaricié el rostro con mi mano izquierda, y lo miré con lascivia.

Posé mi otra mano sobre su erección.

Inmediatamente, su expresión cambió.

—Y tú… seguiste mi consejo… al pie de la letra —musitó con dificultad, disfrutando el sobajeo que le hacía a su falo por encima de la ropa.

Cerró los ojos y jadeó.

Sonreí triunfante.

Por fin la persona que estaba dominando la situación era yo, sin embargo, eso me duró bastante poco, ya que en cosa de segundos, Shikamaru me subió el vestido y me sentó sobre el capó. Menos mal que me sentó por el lado de la rueda, sino me hubiese quemado las nalgas.

La superficie metálica aún estaba caliente, pese al frío que se sentía en el lugar.

Se abalanzó sobre mí de forma desenfrenada, tal como ya lo había hecho en restaurant. Su ávida boca recorrió con fruición mi cuello, mientras sus manos se deslizaron exquisitamente por mis muslos hasta alcanzar mi intimidad.

—Aaaahg —me encantó, esbocé una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Extasiada, me aferré a él olvidándome por completo de donde estaba.

— _¡Por Kami!, es tan caliente como en el chat, me fascina —me dije mentalmente, mientras sentía su boca succionar mi piel, y sus dedos rozar repetidas veces mi ardiente intimidad._

Mi respiración se aceleró.

—Ayyy, Shika —susurré con frenesí, mientras echaba mi cuerpo hacia atrás, llevándolo conmigo.

Él entendió mi accionar inmediatamente, sacó sus manos de mis entrepiernas, y me levantó el vestido.

Sentí un ligero cambio de temperatura sobre mi cuerpo, seguramente era porque estábamos en el estacionamiento.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente.

—¡Las cámaras de seguridad! —chilló por mí la única neurona que no había perdido el juicio.

Shikamaru se detuvo, y alzó una ceja.

—¿Seguro que no quieres continuar? —inquirió curioso.

Inmediatamente negué con el rostro.

Con parsimonia se enderezó, y me ayudó a sentarme como en un principio.

Me bajé el vestido rápidamente, y traté de ponerme de pie, sin embargo, él lo impidió.

—Acaso no escuchaste, Shikamaru, ¡las cámaras nos están grabando! —espeté exaltada, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Tranquila, mujer, no has escuchado el dicho: «el que mira sufre, el que toca goza» —me sonrió de medio lado y me abrazó—. Ten por seguro que nadie vendrá, no querrán perderse ni una parte de este cortometraje hot.

—¡Estás loco! —exclamé, separándome bruscamente de él.

Rápidamente me bajé del capó, pero Shikamaru me tomó del brazo.

Me giró hacia él.

—Mujer, mi comportamiento sólo es el producto de todas esas largas y pecaminosas conversaciones en el chat. Me tienes loco —espetó con sinceridad, mirándome fijamente a los ojos— , completamente loco y caliente.

La convicción de sus palabras me caló hondo. Claramente, yo estaba igual que él, pero lo podía disimular mejor.

—No quiero ser la estrella porno del edificio —le respondí con empatía, y le sonreí de forma forzada.

—Entonces entremos al auto y asunto arreglado —acotó esperanzado, tomándome de las manos. Sus ojos oscuros me miraban expectantes.

Estuve a punto de ceder, y perderme en esa mirada penetrante, pero reaccioné.

—¡Nooo!, saca el equipaje del guarda maletas, y subamos al apartamento —sentencié exaltada.

Recogí mi cartera, y lo jalé de la mano hasta el portaequipajes.

Chasqueó la lengua.

Una vez que sacó su equipaje, nos fuimos rumbo al elevador. Ingresamos a éste, y marqué «séptimo piso».

Suspiró.

—Menos mal que no vives en el piso veinticinco —se quejó en un tono cansino, dejando su equipaje a un lado.

Su impaciencia me calentó. Al parecer yo estaba peor que él.

—No seas tan impaciente, Shika-kun —espeté de forma traviesa, acercándome a él. Posé una de mis manos sobre su erección, y ésta inmediatamente se endureció, incrementando mi ansiedad—. Por Kami, eres terrible.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

En cosa de segundos, él reaccionó. Me acorraló en una esquina, al lado de la teclera, y no fui capaz de decirle que no.

Dejé caer la cartera.

Había despertado otra vez su animal interior, y no podía negar que me encantó.

Asaltó mi boca con lujuria, mientras sus manos ávidas fueron a dar rápidamente debajo de mi vestido, para apretarme los glúteos.

Por Kami, se sentía tan bien.

Lo apegué más a mí, como queriendo que no se me arrancara nunca de las manos.

— _Ni tonta para dejarlo ir_ — _mi inner había hablado por mí._

El sonido del ascensor indicó que habíamos llegado, y como pude marqué «piso veinticinco» y «cerrar la puerta».

El elevador inmediatamente se cerró, y siguió subiendo.

Con fervor, entrelacé mi lengua con la de él, necesitaba saciar la sed que tenía de sus besos, los besos que me había negado por vivir tan lejos. Nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a acelerarse, al mismo tiempo que la calentura comenzó a tomar posesión de nuestros cuerpos.

Shikamaru, como pudo, cortó el beso.

—Mujer problemática, al parecer, si te gusta las cámaras —susurró con lascivia, antes de volver a morderme el labio para luego soltármelo —. ¿Te diste cuenta que hay una que nos está grabando?

Ambos miramos hacia la cámara.

—Sí, genio, pero según la posición de la cámara, ésta es la esquina que menos graba el lente, es casi un punto muerto —le respondí con soltura, tal como anteriormente lo había hecho él. Al parecer, su actitud descarada me la había contagiado.

Sonreí pecaminosamente, acariciándole nuevamente su miembro erecto.

El deseo se le reflejó en los ojos.

—Pues debiste habérmelo dicho antes… mujer descarada —musitó de una forma tan lujuriosa, que no pude evitar mojarme.

La puerta comenzó abrirse, pero Shikamaru de inmediato reaccionó, presionó la tecla «cerrar», y marcó «piso dos».

El ascensor nuevamente comenzó descender.

Sin perder el tiempo, Shikamaru se abalanzó sobre mi boca. Me besó con deseo, con pasión, mientras me manoseaba desaforadamente las nalgas. Yo al mismo tiempo me aferré más él, restregando repetidas veces mi cuerpo sobre su dura hombría.

Pude percatarme que se tensó.

Sin cortar el beso, llevó sus manos sobre mis caderas, y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el elástico de mi ropa interior y la bajó.

Esa sola acción, incrementó mi libido hasta las nubes.

Sentí la braga caer por mis piernas, y por inercia, levanté una a una para que la prenda cayera. Enseguida, una de sus manos fue a parar sobre mi húmeda intimidad, la que inmediatamente comenzó a sobajear.

Corté el beso, y me retorcí

—Aaagh, Shika —gemí obnubilada, sin embargo, el sonido del ascensor indicando que habíamos llegado, me despabiló.

Mis latidos cardiacos se aceleraron.

Miré hacia la teclera con la adrenalina a mil por horas, pero su mano libre ya se había adelantado. Había cerrado la puerta, y otra vez había marcado «piso veinticinco».

El elevador volvió a subir.

Lo miré a los ojos entre jadeos.

—¿Continuamos? —espetó seductoramente, tomándome firme de cintura con su mano libre.

Yo inmediatamente asentí.

Reanudó el sobajeo de mi clítoris con su otra mano, y en cosa de segundos, me derretí.

—Ayyy, Kami —gemí excitada. Nuevamente me retorcí.

—No implores a Dios, mujer —susurró con suficiencia, lamiendo a continuación los pliegues de mi oreja—, sólo pídeme que continúe con esta lenta tortura, y continuaré.

—Aaahg… siiii

Apenas respondí, sentí como introdujo dos de sus largos dedos por mi estrecha hendidura, la cual seguramente estaba muy caliente y húmeda.

—Estas toda caliente, mujer, me encantas.

Comenzó a mover ese par de intrusos frenéticamente, hurgando mis paredes una y otras vez de forma deliciosa, que sin duda me hacía sentir en la gloria.

—Aaahg… sigue.

Incrementó el movimiento de sus dedos, desaforadamente, y yo sentí que mi cuerpo no podía más.

Alcé el rostro para mirar en que piso estábamos.

Veinticuatro… y luego, veinticinco.

El sonido del ascensor indicó que habíamos llegado, y yo pude evitar retorcerme bruscamente.

Había tocado el cielo.

—Ayyy, Shika —gemí extasiada, afirmándome del brazo que me rodeaba.

La puerta se abrió, y yo apenas pude sostenerme en pie.

Jadeé un par de veces.

—Marca «séptimo piso» —espeté con la respiración entrecortada—, quiero terminar esto ahora… en mi apartamento.

Necesitaba demostrarle que yo también podía dominar la situación.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada, lo que inmediatamente me hizo alzar el rostro.

—Eres muy golosa, mujer, apenas puedes mantenerte en pie, y ya quieres continuar con otra ronda.

Me miró divertido, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

—Está bien, mujer, ya entendí —acotó algo nervioso al ver mi ligero enojo. Presionó «séptimo piso», y el ascensor descendió—, en tu apartamento te cederé el dominio.

No sé cómo adivinó lo que pensaba, pero su actitud me enterneció. No pude evitar sonreír.

.

.

.

—Bienvenido a mi humilde hogar —espeté al encender las luces de mi apartamento, dejando a continuación mi cartera sobre la mesa del recibidor.

Giré mi cuerpo hacia él.

—Es bastante amplio, me gusta —me respondió Shikamaru, dejando su equipaje a la entrada. Metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Al instante, arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —inquirí curiosa.

—¿No has notado que te falta algo? —me miró divertido.

Analicé su pregunta, pero no encontré respuesta.

—No, allí está mi cartera —apunté a la mesa del recibidor.

Sonrió de medio lado, y lentamente se acercó hasta mí.

—Eres muy distraía, mujer —acotó en un tono cansino, y enseguida me abrazó. Yo le correspondí el abrazo—, ¿pero sabes qué?, me agrada que seas así, ya que tengo la certeza que yo fui el causante de esa distracción.

A los pocos segundos, levanté mi cabeza de su hombro, cortando el abrazo. Recordé que cosa había olvidado.

—¡Pásame mi braga! —exclamé estirando mi mano, sin un ápice de vergüenza. ¡Qué vergüenza podía tener!, si en el chat, ya la había perdido toda.

—Hasta que te acordaste —acotó metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, para luego entregarme la prenda.

Al pasármela, tomó mi mano.

—Sabes mujer, me gustaría que te sinceraras conmigo —espetó con serenidad, mirándome fijamente a los ojos —. Yo he sido lo más franco y directo contigo, tal como en el chat, y creo que tú también debieses serlo —hizo una pausa y prosiguió—. Ya han pasado varias cosas entre nosotros, y quiero creer que existe un grado mayor de confianza, como para que me digas lo que piensas o lo que sientes.

Entendí perfectamente lo que quería que dijera. Siempre nosotros en el chat nos decíamos todo, y esta vez yo no le había dicho nada, simplemente me estaba dejando llevar.

Suspiré.

—Shikamaru, mi comportamiento sólo es el producto de todas esas largas y pecaminosas conversaciones en el chat. Me tienes loca—acoté con sinceridad, utilizando las mismas palabras que había utilizado él— , completamente loca y caliente…. ahhh…y distraída también.

Sonreí resignada.

Él escuchó con atención mi confesión, y luego sonrió. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, y me besó con dulzor.

Inmediatamente se me aceleró el corazón.

No podía negar que su lado dulce también me encantó.

—¿Y qué esperas para tomar el mando? —me preguntó en un susurro, luego de separar sus labios de los míos.

Me miró divertido.

—No me desafíes, Nara —espeté con suficiencia, sintiéndome dueña y señora de todo lo que sucediera a continuación—, porque estoy segura que después lo lamentarás

—Mujer problemática, demuéstrame entonces de lo que eres capaz —acotó en un tono seductor que enseguida me calentó.

—No sabes en el lío que te metiste, Nara —sentencié orgullosa, y me abalancé sobre su boca.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **POV Shikamaru.**

Si había alguien que tuviese aguante, esa era Sabaku no Temari. Llevaba cuatro polvos consecutivos, y todavía tenía resistencia para uno más. Lo que es yo, ya estaba más que muerto, no sé cómo mi compañero de abajo aún se levantaba. _—Rarezas de naturaleza humana —pensé para sí._

Tuvimos probando diferentes lugares según su conveniencia, ya que era ella quien que llevaba el mando.

Sinceramente, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de esa decisión.

.

… **Diez minutos antes…**

Era nuestro cuarto encuentro de la noche, y yo estaba sentado sobre una silla. Por Kami, mi espalda estaba tan adolorida, pero la postura era tan caliente, que podía tener a la problemática brincando sobre mí, unos cuantos minutos más.

A horcajadas de mí, subía y bajaba su curvilíneo cuerpo a lo largo de mi virilidad. Se movía exquisitamente, me extasiaba una enormidad.

—Por Kami, mujer, me tienes loco —susurré con lascivia, mientras besaba sus redondos senos que rebotaban cerca de mi cara.

—Aaagh Shika —gimió excitada sin dejar de moverse acompasadamente.

Se veía tan hermosa haciendo esos movimientos. Su cabello alborotado, su piel sudada, su rostro contraído. Era perfecta, y al fin después de tantos meses, era mía.

Le succioné el cuello con fruición, mientras mis manos descendieron por su suave espalda hasta alcanzar sus redondas nalgas.

La incité a moverse más.

Sus movimientos poco a poco se fueron incrementando, lo que inmediatamente me hizo jadear.

—Aaaagh…—mis latidos cardiacos se aceleraron.

Comenzó a brincar sobre mí con más ahínco, con pasión, provocando rápidamente una deliciosa fricción.

—Ayyy, que rico…

Ella nuevamente volvió a acelerar el ritmo, provocando una fricción en nuestros sexos mucho más intensa. La sensación que produjo era tan exquisita, que sabía que de un momento a otro, nuestros cuerpos colapsarían.

—Ayyy, mujer...

Frenéticamente continuó moviéndose, hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudo más. Sentí como sus paredes se contrajeron alrededor de mi miembro, lo que rápidamente me hizo colapsar.

—Aaagh, Temari

Me estremecí, vertiendo enseguida mi esencia dentro de ella.

Entre jadeos, apoyé mi espalda en ese duro respaldar. Estaba literalmente muerto.

A los pocos segundos, ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, y luego me abrazó.

Comencé lentamente a regular la respiración.

Un silencio se produjo entre nosotros, el cual no duró más de dos minutos.

—Y ahora, ¿dónde continuamos Shika-kun? —susurró con falsa inocencia.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe.

—Mujer problemática, ¿acaso quieres matarme?, por Kami, eres terrible.

.

.

.

… **Meses después…**

Habían pasado más de nueve meses de la primera vez que viaje a Suna, y aún tenía en mi memoria ese fin de semana tan intenso. ¡Cómo olvidarlo! si llegué a Konoha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una contractura muscular grave en la espalda. Consecuencia de mi viaje: una semana de licencia médica. Para variar mi madre puso el grito en el cielo, y dijo que eran sólo patrañas para no ir a trabajar. Mi padre fue más empático, sólo me dijo que no dejara mal puesto en apellido Nara, así que me recomendó ejercitar.

Después de concretar esa tan anhelada junta con Temari, vinieron otras juntas más. Acordamos turnarnos para ir visitarnos, así no se nos haría tan pesado viajar. Nos veíamos cada dos o tres semanas, dependiendo de la cantidad de trabajo que tuviésemos que realizar.

Luego de tres meses de ir y venir entre Suna y Konoha, le pusimos nombre a nuestra relación. No quisimos hacerlo desde un principio, porque habíamos acordado darnos un tiempo para conocernos mejor. Fue una idea bastante acertada, ya que pude darme cuenta de lo problemática que ella podría llegar a ser, como también, ella pudo cerciorarse hasta qué punto yo podía hacerle honor a mi apodo de vago.

Una vez que nos aceptamos tal cual éramos, sumado al sentimiento que sentíamos el uno por el otro, decidimos dar inicio a nuestro noviazgo. Mantuvimos la misma rutina de ir y venir durante los primeros cinco meses, hasta que un día cualquiera del quinto mes, le propuse que se viniese a vivir conmigo.

—¡Shikamaru! —como siempre su melodiosa voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

Desvié la mirada hacia ella.

—¿Qué pasa mujer? —le pregunté curioso.

—¡Qué pasa! , te estoy hablando hace más de cinco minutos —me regañó sin quitarme la mirada —, y lo único que haces es mirar el techo.

Sonreí sutilmente.

—Sabes mujer, estaba recordando todo lo que ha acontecido desde el momento que concretamos nuestra primera cita —le respondí con serenidad. Estiré mi mano con el fin de alcanzar la suya.

Ella cogió mi mano, y se sentó junto a mí.

—Han sucedido muchas cosas, Shikamaru —espetó normalizando su tono de voz—, la última de ellas es que ahora estamos viviendo juntos.

Me miró con cariño.

—Estoy muy feliz por eso, mujer —acoté, atrayéndola hacia mí. Acomodó su cabeza cerca de mi hombro, y me abrazó—, aunque supongo que igual extrañas a tus hermanos y amigos.

—Un poco, pero supongo que es normal, sólo llevo dos semanas acá.

—De a poco te acostumbrarás a esta nueva vida, mujer, lo importante es que te sientas feliz.

Se separó un poco de mí, y alzó su rostro.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy —afirmó con convicción —, ya que por fin estoy junto a mi vago llorón—sonrió ampliamente, mirándome con amor—. Además, la próxima semana volveré a trabajar, eso me hará sentir mucho mejor.

—Me alegro mucho de que esté feliz —espeté con una sutil sonrisa—, eso me hace sentir menos culpable.

—No tienes por qué sentirte culpable, Shikamaru —acotó con un deje de dulzura, tratando de que comprendiera—, fue una decisión tomada a conciencia.

La sinceridad de sus palabras tranquilizó mi corazón.

Suspiré.

—Sabes, Temari, nunca me imaginé que través de un chat iba a conocer a la mujer de mis sueños —espeté con franqueza, mirando sus bellos ojos.

En su rostro se le dibujó una sonrisa.

—Pues yo menos —acotó con franqueza—, la verdad es que cuando te hablé por primera vez, sólo buscaba a alguien para saciar mis necesidades fisiológicas. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que tu performance de masturbación, me iba atrapar por completo? Debo reconocer que fue una muy buena estrategia de tu parte, ya que nunca más te pude sacar de mi cabeza.

Sonreír con su confesión.

—Si te soy sincero, mujer, esa performance sólo la hice para verte sin ropa.

Abrió sus bellos ojos desmesuradamente.

—¡Pervertido!, desde un comienzo fuiste un pervertido —exclamó dándome un par de manotazos por el brazo.

—¿Pervertido?, ¡pervertida, tú! —le rebatí enseguida, agarrándole el brazo para que no me siguiera golpeando—, que cuando tergiversé tus palabras en el chat , en vez de ofenderte, me seguiste el juego. Esa simple acción te delató, mujer libidinosa.

No pudo evitarse reírse.

—Jajajajaja, es verdad, no podemos negar que cuando chateábamos lo pasábamos genial.

—No lo niego, mujer, aunque debo confesar que extraño tus striptease.

—¿Ah, sí?… lo siento, pero ya no hago ese tipo de performance —espetó con falso desinterés—. Ya conseguí lo que quería.

—¿Estás confesando que lo hiciste para atraparme? —inquirí sin desviar mis ojos de sus orbes aguamarina.

Esbozó una sonrisa maligna.

—Sí, quería volverte loco —respondió con convicción.

Sonreí de medio lado.

—Pues lo lograste, mujer —aseveré con sinceridad —, ya que te pedí que te vinieras a vivir conmigo, sabiendo muy bien lo problemática que eres.

—Agradece que acepté, Nara —espetó con sorna—, no es fácil vivir con un vago.

La miré con falso fastidio, y la atraje hacia mí.

—Eres una problemática, mujer, por eso te amo.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Yo también te amo, Shikamaru —acotó con sinceridad, acomodándose en mi torso —, te amo aunque seas un vago llorón.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor (yo los amo).**

 **Más rato responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré.**

 **Ahora me despido, nos leemos en mi próxima actualización (LO QUE SIEMPRE NOS UNIRÁ)**

 **Que tengan una linda semana.**

 **Les mando un gran abrazo. Saludos.**


End file.
